Metal Mario Part 2
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Metal Mario saga continues as Metal Mario is back, and this time, he's causing mischief to the Koopa Kingdom, destroying airship after airship in the Airship Fortress! With some help from Petey Piranha, can Dry Bowser defeat Metal Mario again, or will the metal plumber succeed in his evil plan to cause trouble and havoc for everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Mario Part 2  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Metal Mario was causing havoc once again as he found himself at the Airship Fortress, hijacking the wooden airships flying around as they all fell through the dark, purple skies, with Metal Mario chuckling as he rubbed his hands together, having a devious smirk on his face.

"Ho ho ho... first I'll take out that stupid Koopa King's armada out, and then I'll return to the Mushroom Kingdom to exact my revenge!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he closed his right metallic fist, gritting his teeth. "And this time I'm not letting a stupid bunch of bones stop me!"

He was then pelted with brown goop, groaning as he emerged out of the gross, sticky substance, glancing up to see that the being that spewed the brown goop was Petey Piranha, who sensed Metal Mario's evil presence.

"_You!_" Metal Mario exclaimed as he clenched his chrome fists, shaking violently as he stood on the stone path leading up to the main airship that was part of the racecourse. "How did you find me?"

Petey mumbled as he moved his leaves about, opening his red pouch to reveal that Dry Bowser was riding inside it.

"Because I had a feeling that you would be back." Dry Bowser stated as he moved his skeletal right hand around. "Knowing the real Mario that you're clearly ripped off from, there was no doubt that you would be back."

"Well, I'm back, and I'm better than ever!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he took out a Mega Mushroom and ate it, becoming huge as he picked up the wooden airship and chucking it at Petey and Dry Bowser, the impact knocking the two down in the dark purple sky, with the airship breaking in pieces as Metal Mario laughed, looking down and placing his hands on his metallic hips.

"Ha! Is that the best you got-a!?" Metal Mario remarked, a sinister grin on his face.

It was then that Petey emerged from behind the giant Metal Mario, chucking Dry Bowser at his back, with Dry Bowser spinning around in his charcoal shell, knocking Metal Mario down. Metal Mario growled as he glanced behind him, to see Dry Bowser standing right there.

"How the-" Metal Mario exclaimed as he was shrunk back to his original size, slamming the concrete with his left fist. "_D'oh!_ Just my luck!"

"Yeah. Unfortunately for you, but luckily for me!" Dry Bowser remarked as he grabbed Metal Mario and performed a somersault over the edge, falling through the many puffy dark clouds below.

Petey bellowed as he followed the two falling reskinned characters, flapping his giant leaves as he watched Metal Mario and Dry Bowser locked in combat with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Metal Mario and Dry Bowser tumbled through the puffy clouds of the Airship Fortress racecourse, with Petey Piranha flying after them as the two reskinned characters made a splash in the ocean's salty waves below, with it being nighttime in the open sea as Petey looked around, noticing that the waves were violently splashing against each other. Petey constantly looked around, flapping his big green leaves as he waited for either one of the two to resurface, preferably Dry Bowser. But within the ocean, as Metal Mario and Dry Bowser sunk lower towards the ocean floor, Metal Mario was having the edge as his weight got heavier, allowing him to deal dents into Dry Bowser's bones.

"Ha ha! Give up!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he kept on pounding against Dry Bowser. "The pressure just makes me stronger! There's no way a Bowser reskin is going to win against me!"

"Why, just because you're a lazier reskin of Mario?" Dry Bowser retorted as he held Metal Mario with both of his hands, charging himself with bright blue electricity as he began electrocuting Metal Mario, the electricity combined with the water causing a distortion effect on Metal Mario, who was twitching violently as the electric sensation went all over his dense, metal body.

Petey noticed the bright lights of electricity from above the sea, with the light disappearing for several minutes. Precisely four minutes later, Dry Bowser emerged out of the waves, waving at Petey with his right skeletal hand as he smiled.

"Worry not, Petey, I took care of him." Dry Bowser stated as he climbed onto Petey, riding on his back as he was soaked all over his boney body. "Let's get out of here and head back to Seaside Hill."

Petey nodded as he began heading towards the western direction, with Dry Bowser pulling out an electronic, yellow transmitter, turning it on as Yellow Toad appeared on the screen, the yellow colored Toad being on the sandy shore of the Dolphin Shoals racecourse.

"So how did it go, D-B?" Yellow Toad asked as he bounced with excitement, "Did you take care of that metal meanie?"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he rubbed the back of his skeletal head with his left hand, holding the transmitter with his right hand as he looked at the screen. "Don't worry about that chrome idiot. I handled him pretty good."

Petey chuckled as he kept on flying, with Dry Bowser continuing to discuss his battle with Yellow Toad as in the waves below, a metal cap popped up, being moved across the sea from wave to wave.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
